Pokémon: Reaching for the Stars
by Sapphire X Pyro
Summary: After moving to the Sinnoh region from Kanto, fourteen-year-old Jade Katsuto starts her long overdue Pokémon journey. With her new Chimchar, she sets out on an adventure that will change her life.
1. I Choose You…!

So this is my first Pokemon fanfiction. I was insanely bored, and while playing my own Pokemon games, I've always thought of alternate storylines and characters. With this I plan to play out the alternate storylines I've thought up, with my own characters.

Since I'll be using my own characters, Ash and his friends won't make any appearances. However, all of Sinnoh's gym leaders and some canon characters are there. I'm still working on an actual plot, though I have the characters and their teams already planned out.

So please **read** and **review**, that way I know if I really want to keep going or not. =)

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to the Pokemon franchise. None of the creatures are mine. The only things original are my main characters (Jade and her future friends and rivals).

* * *

**Chapter One: I Choose You…!**

Jade stood on the shores of Sandgem Town, staring out at the ocean she had come in on. Her and her family had just moved from Pallet Town in the Kanto region to the Sinnoh region. On her fourteenth birthday, her mother had finally agreed to let her start her Pokémon journey, though it was four years later than when normal trainers started. However, her father, an assistant to Professor Oak, had decided to go help the professor in Sandgem Town named Professor Rowan.

At first, Jade was uncomfortable with the idea of being in a different region than her parents. Though she would have her Pokémon, she would most likely have no human friends or relatives to talk with. Professor Oak, learning of her troubles, told her of the Pokémon in the Sinnoh region, and the challenge she would have if she went on her journey in an unknown region. She knew of all the Kanto region's gym leaders, which, Oak said, took away, some of the thrill of going for gym badges.

"_You think about it," Oak had told her, "and let me know what you decide. If you decide to stay in Kanto, I have three Pokémon that would be happy to have you as their trainer." He motioned to the Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur that were busy eating from the bowls of Pokémon food. Each Jade knew well because of her father's career in Oak's lab. "Just be sure to choose from your heart; you'll be stuck with your choice once you've made your decision."_

Jade had thought long and hard about where she would begin her Pokémon journey. Professor Oak gave her travel guides to both regions, while her father pestered her into coming with them to the Sinnoh region.

"_C'mon, Jade, wouldn't it be better to start in the Sinnoh region?" he had asked, her mother nodding in the background. "If anything happens, we'll be closer."_

"_And you can come home and visit anytime!" her mother added. "Wouldn't it also be nice not to make your mother worry as much? I would be much more at ease knowing you were in the Sinnoh region, compared to being all the way in Kanto."_

"_I'll think about it," was all Jade would promise._

In the end, she had decided to go with her parents. Sinnoh was a new land, a new place for her to explore. Professor Oak was right: she knew the gym leaders in Kanto, and knew their Pokémon. Though battling them could still be challenging, she knew what to expect. In Sinnoh, she didn't know who the gym leaders were. The guides only mentioned their names and what they specialized in. They didn't say what Pokémon they had or how they battled. That added new excitement to the idea.

There was also the promise of new Pokémon. Since she was ten, and denied permission to begin her journey thanks to an overly protective mother, she had studied every Pokémon in Kanto. Though that gave her knowledge of the Pokémon that she would need on the field, where was the challenge in working with new Pokémon? _I'll master the Pokémon here through experience in battle, not by books!_ The idea was much more fulfilling to her. After all, hadn't some of the greatest trainers started their journeys without going to a trainer school? If they started with little experience, so could she!

On her wrist, her PokéTech began to beep. Pulling back the blue sleeve of her jacket, Jade looked at the time. It was almost noon, the time when she had told Professor Rowan – he father's new boss – she would come by the laboratory to choose her first Pokémon.

Professor Rowan was like Professor Oak in that he issued trainers their first Pokémon and Pokédexes. He was different, however, in what he specialized. It was what he studied that brought her father over from Kanto. Professor Rowan studied the evolution of Pokémon, an area of interest for Jade's father that he didn't get to delve into as much seeing as Professor Oak studied the relationship between people and Pokémon. She had only met the man once so far, when her father introduced her to him the day they arrived. It was then that she promised to come by and get her Pokémon.

Jade's stomach was fluttering with Butterfree, but still she grinned. She was going to finally, finally, start her own Pokémon journey! Pointing out at the sea, she cried, "Just you wait, Kanto! After I become a Pokémon Master here, I'll become the Champion of Kanto!" She was unsure if she was pointing in the right direction to Kanto or not, but she held onto her words. One day she'd make them true, and return to Kanto to become its Champion. (Though becoming the Champion of Sinnoh didn't sound all that bad, either.)

Walking back from the shore, Jade saw her mother standing in front of their house. Her mother shared Jade's blonde hair, but her green eyes came from her father; her mother had eyes as blue as the ocean. Seeing Jade, her mother ran to her and threw her arms around her neck, making Jade stumble back a few steps. Her mother's arms were tight around her neck, making Jade struggle in her grip.

"M–mom!" she panted. "T–to ti–ght!

Sniffing her mom pushed back, looking her in the eyes with her own watery ones. Jade sighed. _Here we go,_ she thought.

"You don't have to go…you know that…right?" her mother asked. "What's another year? The older you are, the older you'll be able to take care of yourself."

"No, Mom." Jade shook her head. "It's time for me to start my journey. Go out on my own, ya know?"

"Yes…and no. Are you sure you're ready?" Her mother looked at her, face concerned.

"I'm sure." Jade hugged her mother. "Time to let go, Mom. I'll visit when I can, honest."

"I know you will." Her mother stepped back. "Are you going to leave right after you get your Pokémon?"

"No, I'm going to come home first," Jade said. Seeing her mother's face light up, she added, "Only for a little while, though. I'm going to have to pack a bag and what not, then I'll go."

"Oh, okay…"

Avoiding her mother's eyes, Jade walked around her, looking at her the watch on her PokéTech. It was a few minutes past noon, but the laboratory wasn't too far away from her house. Waving, she began to run in the direction of the laboratory.

"I'll be back in a bit, and introduce to you my new Pokémon!" she yelled. She glanced over her shoulder to see her mother watching her run off from the front of their house.

Stopping in front of the doors to Professor Rowan's laboratory, Jade momentarily stopped to catch her breath. Once she stepped through those doors, her life would change forever. The Butterfree had returned to her stomach, but she could barely hide her excitement. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, and jumped back, finding her father staring at her from the doorway.

"Where've you been?!" he demanded. "You're five minutes late! Five!" Jade opened her mouth to reply, but he sighed, exasperated, and grabbed her wrist. "Oh, come one, what are you waiting for?!"

Jade stumbled inside the laboratory after her father, confused. "I didn't know being five minutes late was a big deal?" she said, nervously. "I was held up by Mom."

Looking around, Jade saw that the laboratory as a large building, with a second floor balcony that looked over the big room they stood in. There was a large computer screen mounted on the wall, above a long strip of devices that looked similar to computers. There were bookcases filled with books along the walls, and long tables placed randomly among the room.

One thing that caught her eye was circular machine with a glass dome. She recognized it from Professor Oak's laboratory. Could that be where…?

"Oh." That seemed to be enough for her father. Looking up at the second floor, he shouted, "Professor! Jade's here!"

"Why are you yelling?" Both Jade and her father jumped and turned to see Professor Rowan standing behind them. "Jade, welcome, though you are a few minutes late. That doesn't matter, though." Motioning for her and her father to follow him, Rowan moved to the circular machine.

Jade followed Professor Rowan to the machine, feeling as if her body was hotwired and vibrating from the inside out. This was it. She was moments away from choosing her first Pokémon.

"I know you are familiar with the Kanto region's starting Pokémon: Squirtle, the Water type; Charmander, the Fire type; and Bulbasaur, the Grass type." Rowan pushed a button on the machine, causing the glass dome to open, allowing access to the three PokéBalls. "These types are basic for every region." He picked up one of the PokéBalls, turning to Jade. "And so, I present to you, the Sinnoh region starter Pokémon."

There was a flash of bright white light that came from the PokéBall in the Professor's hands. The light faded, revealing a small, blue penguin Pokémon. "First, is the Water Pokémon, Piplup."

The Piplup looked up at Jade and they stared at each other for a moment. Smiling, Jade raised a hand to wave, but the Piplup turned its head away, closing its eyes. Frowning, she lowered her hand and put it in her jeans pocket.

Pretending to ignore Piplup's reaction to Jade, Professor Rowan picked up another PokéBall. "Next, the Fire Pokémon, Chimchar."

Another flash of light, fading to show a small, monkey-like Pokémon. When the light was gone, the Chimchar, jumped into the air, its fire tail bursting into life on its backside. Seeing Piplup, the Chimchar went to greet it, only to be waved off by one of the Water Pokémon's wings. Jade giggled, drawing the Chimchar's attention. It was at her leg immediately, pulling on her jeans. Kneeling, she petted its head, to be thanked by a peeping of, _"Chim!"_

"Finally," Jade looked up to see Professor Rowan holding the final PokéBall, "the Grass Pokémon, Turtwig." The last flash of light, revealing a sleeping Pokémon that resembled a tortoise with a seedling on its head.

The Chimchar moved from Jade's leg to poke Turtwig's head. The sleeping Pokémon only turned its head away and continued to sleep.

"Now, from these Pokémon, you may choose one to be your partner in your Pokémon journey. Choose wisely," Rowan advised, "because this is the Pokémon that will stay with you throughout your journey. There are no trade-backs once you have chosen."

Jade nodded, looking carefully at each Pokémon. Immediately her mind thought of what would be the _wisest_ Pokémon for her journey. _A Water type is strong against Rock, Steel, Fire, and Ground…_ Her mind was reeling. _A Fire type is strong against Ice, Grass, Bug, and Steel. A Grass type is strong against Ground, Rock, and Water. Which is the best?_

Chimchar poked Turtwig again, this time getting its finger in the Grass type's eye. Growling, it turned and bit the Fire type's hand. It held on until Chimchar began to cry. Still crying, it ran to Jade, who was still kneeling in front of the Pokémon, and buried its face in her jacket.

Looking down, shocked, Jade placed a soothing hand on the Fire Pokémon's head. While she stroked its head, whispering soft words, the Pokémon stopped crying. After its tears ended, Chimchar hugged her. It was that moment that Jade realized: _it doesn't matter what type is best._ Standing, she picked up the Fire Pokémon and cradled it in her arms. _What matters is what you feel._

While the Fire Pokémon played with her jacket, she looked up at Professor Rowan and her father, who both were watching her, and smiled. "I want Chimchar," she declared.


	2. A Long Overdue Beginning

So here's chapter two! It's kinda long, so beware. I tried to keep it short, honest, but somethings I felt I had to put more detail into or explain.

This is the last "introductory" chapter. So it'll be the last boring chapter (at least for awhile) if you're looking for lots of Pokemon battles. Starting next chapter, Jade and her Chimchar are going to be out on the road, so there'll be wild Pokemon and trainers.

Thanks to all those who reviewed! I really appreciate the feedback, and it certainly encouraged me! =D

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon franchise, because I'm not a millionaire. Wish I was, but sadly I'm not. The only thing original in this story are my own characters, like Jade. Right now, Jade and her parents are my only brain childs in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Long Overdue Beginning**

In Jade's arms, Chimchar cheered and wrapped its arms around her neck. It then climbed onto her right shoulder, where it sat, again hugging her around the neck. Jade laughed and poked it in the chest, making it giggle.

"A good choice," Professor Rowan said, nodding.

"A Chimchar!" Jade's father stood next to her, a hand extended to Chimchar. For a moment, Chimchar gazed at her father's hand, sniffing curiously. Then the Pokémon jumped from her shoulder to her father's arms, sniffing his pockets. "Haha, he's a curious one, isn't he?" Reaching into a pocket, he withdrew a cookie for Pokémon; Chimchar devoured it before it was out of her father's hands.

"Is it a boy?" Jade asked the Professor. She smiled as her Chimchar continued to sniff her father's pockets. _Her_ Chimchar. She had a Pokémon – she was a trainer!

"Yes, he is." Professor Rowan held out a PokéBall, which Jade took. "This is his PokéBall. Would you like to give him a name?" he asked. "Some trainers do that, others don't; it's up to you."

Jade looked at Chimchar, who ran to her, free of her father's arms, stomach slightly bloated. She laughed and picked him up. "You have crumbs all over your face," she told it. Chimchar ran his hands over its mouth then climbed up on her shoulder. "Do you want a name?" she asked.

Chimchar paused for a moment then nodded. _"Chimchar, chim!"_

"Alright." Jade looked at Chimchar's PokéBall, thinking. A fire name would be good – and name that meant 'fire' or something close to it. _Blaze is used too much,_ she thought. But there was always one fire name she liked. "How does Tyson sound?" she asked.

"_Chim, Chimchar!"_ Chimchar – Tyson – wrapped his arms around Jade's neck and squeezed lightly.

"Tyson, huh?" Jade's father put his hands on his hips, smiling. "That sounds like a good, strong, name." On her shoulder, Tyson nodded.

"Here, Jade." She turned to see Professor Rowan offering her five more PokéBalls. These were in their small form meant for traveling, not the enlarged form that was used when Pokémon were released. Taking the other five and minimizing Tyson's, Jade put the PokéBalls in her pocket.

"You can only have six Pokémon on you at a time," the Professor told her. He motioned to a machine near his computers that she recognized as a transporter for PokéBalls. "However, if you do catch more than six, those that are extra will be sent to me. Your father and I will look after the Pokémon not on your team. If you ever which to switch Pokémon, let me know and I will send some over to you, though you have to be at a Pokémon Center to do that."

Motioning for her to follow him, Professor Rowan walked over to the computers. Inside a slot that connected to one of the computers, was what Jade recognized as a Pokédex. Back in Kanto, Professor Oak issued Pokédexes to the trainers that he gave starter Pokémon to. Did Rowan do the same?

"Professor, are you going to give me a Pokédex?" she asked, hopeful. A Pokédex was truly a useful item; it identified Pokémon to a trainer and monitored what Pokémon had been seen by the trainer.

"Yes, I am," Rowan replied. While Professor Rowan ejected the Pokédex from the computer, Tyson hoped off Jade's shoulder, looking inquisitively at the different lights flashing on the computers. "Don't push that button," he warned Tyson, who had a finger hovering over a large button, "you won't like the loud noise that follows it." Tyson, wide-eyed, nodded.

"Hey Tyson, come here," Jade called to her Pokémon. As Tyson climbed from her leg to her shoulder, she took the Pokédex offered to her by Professor Rowan. "Thank you so much, Professor!" The Professor nodded and she opened the Pokédex, showing Tyson.

"It'll tell me about Pokémon we meet," she explained to him. "Watch." Taking Tyson off her shoulder and kneeling in front of him, she pushed a button and the Pokédex's screen popped up with a picture of a Chimchar.

"_Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon,"_ it said. Tyson jumped, squealing in surprise, before racing around Jade's arm to look at the Pokédex as it continued. _"It is very nimble and able to climb up the sides of mountains. Before going to sleep, the Pokémon will put out its tail to prevent fires."_

Tyson's eyes were wide as Jade used the arrows on the Pokédex, scrolling through the options. Finding an option that said "Pokémon Moves", she pushed the Select button.

"_This Chimchar knows the moves: Scratch, Ember, and Flame Wheel_,"the Pokédex told her.

"Awesome, Tyson!" Jade put a hand on Tyson's head, petting it. Tyson closed his eyes, content. "You know quite a few moves already!"

"That is all I have to give you," Professor Rowan said, drawing her attention back to him. "Now it is up to you to decide what you will do as a Pokémon trainer."

"Thank you so much, Professor!" Jade stood, Tyson clinging to her arm and climbing to his place on her shoulder. "How can I ever repay you?"

"You can repay me by being kind to all Pokémon." Professor Rowan smiled. "I don't think that will be a problem for you, though."

"No, of course not!"

"Your time has finally come, Jade!" Jade's father clapped her on the shoulder not occupied by Tyson. "You're an official trainer, now!" She couldn't help but smile as Tyson cheered on her shoulder. "Let's go home, so we can show off Tyson to your mother!"

-

Jade's mother held Tyson in her arms, watching nervously as Jade packed her backpack. When Jade and her father had arrived at their house with Tyson, her mother had been thrilled. Tyson immediately loved Jade's mother, who had finished making a lunch of sandwiches and fruit. He showed no interest in the sandwiches, but he devoured most of the fruit that Jade's mother gave him.

"_He's quite the eater," Jade's mother laughed. "I hope you don't let him eat too much, Jade, or he'll get too chubby." Jade's mother poked Tyson's stomach, which made him laugh._

However, the laid back and excited attitude Jade's mother had dropped the second Jade said she wanted to leave that day. Now she sat at Jade's desk, holding Tyson who stared at the news station on TV that was running a story on the travels of the Sinnoh League Pokémon Champion, Cynthia.

"Are you sure you want to go today?" Jade's mother asked.

Jade paused in folding another jacket and glanced over at her mother. When she had announced she wanted to leave after lunch, she knew it would be hard on her mother. In Kanto, there was an organization called Team Rocket that moved throughout the whole region, stealing Pokémon from trainers and causing trouble. Around the time Jade had turned ten, Team Rocket had held a whole Pokémon Center hostage in Pewter City, demanding the city's Gym Leader surrender his Pokémon to them in exchange for the safe return of Nurse Joy and the Pokémon trainers held captive. Since that incident, Jade's mother had been terrified to let Jade go on a Pokémon journey, fearful of the same thing happening to her.

"Mom, I don't want to wait any longer." Focusing on her packing again, Jade put her jacket in her backpack. "The longer I wait, the harder it'll be for me to leave. If I make it quick it'll be easier on all of us – like taking off a band aid."

She knew that she would miss her parents, but she also knew that she would be fine on her journey, accompanied by her Pokémon. It would be hardest on her parents. _If I give them less time to think of a reason I should stay a little longer, it'll be easier for me to go without any problems,_ Jade had thought.

"But the next city is Jubilife, isn't it?" her mother asked. "That's about a day walk, isn't it? You'll be spending the night in the wild!"

"Trainers do it all the time." Jade waved off her mother's words.

"That doesn't make it safe."

Sighing, Jade zipped her backpack. She had packed an extra pair of jeans, t-shirt, and another jacket in the smaller part. In the larger compartment, she had a thin mat and a blanket to sleep on. In a bag next to her sleeping things was a small bag of Pokémon food that – if she could keep Tyson from eating it all at once – should last until the next city. There were also instant noodles she could make with the small camping pot that she had packed as well. It was enough to get her through to the next city or to a Pokémon Center, where there were sleeping quarters and a small café for trainers.

"Mom, I'll have Tyson," Jade said. Hearing his name, Tyson looked at Jade, and seeing her put her backpack on her back, jumped from her mother's arms and into her own. "Once I get on the road, I'll catch more Pokémon, too. Soon I'll have a whole team and we'll be able to take care of ourselves." Looking down at Tyson, she asked him, "Right?"

"_Chimchar!"_ Tyson nodded.

Jade's mother pressed her lips together in a tight line. "Is there anything I can say to stop you?" she asked. Jade shook her head and her mother sighed. "No, I guess not…you've been wanting this for a long time." Standing she forced a smile. "You do look like a real trainer, though."

Jade smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

She was wearing a pair of light jeans and a blue jacket, with a white shirt underneath it. Her backpack was blue with white lines and zippers. Jade adjusted the straps of her bag to make sure that it didn't get too heavy, avoiding her mother's watery eyes. Her journey was four years overdue and now she was about to leave. When she left Sandgem Town, she didn't want to have any regrets on leaving her overprotective mother. It was her time to leave home and begin her life as a Pokémon trainer.

"I can't believe you're leaving!" Suddenly her mother's arms were wrapped around her neck, throwing Tyson off her shoulder and tightening.

"_Char!"_ Tyson protested as he landed on the floor with a thud. He paused in his muttered protesting when he saw tears rolling down the side of her mother's face. Tilting his head to the side, he asked, _"Chim?"_

Jade let her mother hug her for a moment, before stepping back. "Mom," she said, putting both hands on her mother's shoulders, "I won't be gone forever. I'll visit and I'll come home. I promise."

Her mother nodded, pulling a handkerchief from her pocket and wiping her face. "R–right."

Jade felt her heart tear at the sight of her mother crying, but she forced herself to look away, motioning to Tyson. "C'mon, Tyson!" Pulling his confused gaze from Jade's mother, Tyson ran to his trainer and jumped into her arms.

As Tyson took his place on her shoulder, Jade looked back at her mom. At least her mother was holding back her tears now. "I'm going to go now, Mom," she said.

Nodding, Jade's mother closed her eyes for a moment. Jade waited and her mother looked back at her. "I–I guess I'll walk you out then…I think your father is out with Professor Rowan."

Jade smiled. Maybe her mother would be okay…eventually. Jade followed her mother out of her room, pausing to turn off the lights. Before doing so, she looked around one last time. It would be awhile before she slept in her room again. The thought made her heart quicken, out of fear and excitement. What would her life be like when she returned?

Following her mother downstairs, Jade took her time, looking around her house. She hadn't been in this house for very long, but she had grown to like it in the few weeks she had been there. It seemed similar to their house in Kanto, a basic two-story house with a room for herself and her parents upstairs, and a living room, dining room and kitchen downstairs. Tyson tightened his grip on her shoulder as they stepped outside into the sun. Waiting for them outside was her father, Professor Rowan and their colleagues.

Her father hugged her, making Tyson jump off her shoulder to prevent being knocked off again. "You'll be fine," he said, quite the opposite of his wife. "You have Tyson and you're smart."

"I know," Jade replied. It was good to hear one of her parents encouraging her.

Tyson jumped into her father's arms when he had let go of his daughter. Laughing, Jade's father looked at the Pokémon in his arms. "Look after Jade, alright?"

"_Chimchar!"_ Tyson nodded, smiling.

"Look after each other," Professor Rowan added, looking from Jade to Tyson.

"We will." Jade assured the Professor as Tyson jumped down from her father's arms to stand by Jade.

"What will you do as a trainer?" one of the Professor's assistants asked. "Will you be a coordinator or go join the Pokémon League?"

"I think I'll join the Pokémon League," Jade answered. Looking down, she said, "We'll become strong and compete in the League, right?"

"_Chim, Chimchar, chim!"_ Tyson cheered.

"Be careful." Jade turned to look at her mother, who stood near her father, eyes still watering. "Take good care."

Jade smiled. It still hurt to see her mother so upset, but that's why she wanted to leave. Her mother would get over it quicker that way…hopefully. "I will, Mom." Turning to Tyson, she asked, holding up his PokéBall, "Tyson, do you want to go inside your PokéBall now?"

Shaking his head, Tyson jumped onto her shoulder and pointed towards the road. _"Chimchar!"_

"Alright," Jade laughed. Looking back at her mother, father, the Professor, and his staff, she smiled. "I'll see you guys later, then."

The group in front of her house waved as she walked towards the road and she waved back, smiling. Now she felt a wide range of emotions inside of her. She was happy to be leaving on her journey, but sad to leave her family behind, when they were so upset to watch her go. Well, at least her mother was, as her mother waved weakly, tears shining on her face, and her father waved wildly, yelling words of encouragement after her.

But at least she still had people wishing her well, and they would be there when she returned. Jade looked forward, smiling at Tyson who was waving back at her family and friends as well. "Are you ready?" she asked him.

Tyson nodded. _"Chimchar!"_ He jumped from her shoulder and ran down the road, leading her away from Sandgem.

"H–hey! Wait for me!" she cried, running after him. At least she had a friend that would keep her good company and busy.


	3. A Double Shock!

Okay, so here's chapter three. I'm a little unsure on how I did the ending, though, so if it's awkward, sorry about that. I had a different ending, but I changed it at the last minute. I am now officially on winter break, so maybe I'll get more done on this during that time. Close to a whole month of now school - Merry Christmas to me! :P

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to anything Pokemon. Not any of the Pokemon, places, technology, and canon characters mentioned or used in this story. **

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Double Shock!**

Jade looked at her PokéTech, its clock saying that it was fifteen minutes past two. The sun would down in five hours; they should probably stop in four hours, so that she could make their camp. Ahead of her on the road trail on Route 202, heading towards Jubilife, Tyson was running ahead, looking in each bush and up every tree. They had been on the road for only half an hour when Jade gave up trying to keep him by her side; he was too interested in the world around him. As long as he was in eyesight, she didn't worry as much.

Overhead Jade heard the flapping of wings. A flock of bird Pokémon was soaring overhead, calling to each other. She recognized them as Starly, Staravia and Staraptor. A flock had flown over Sandgem once shortly after she arrived and her father had explained what they were to her. They were interesting bird Pokémon, she had to say in the least, but their dark brown feathers were nothing to the light brown feathers of the Pidgey evolutionary line in Kanto.

Tyson stopped ahead and Jade paused beside him. His head was tilted to the right, as if he was listening to something, his face confused. "What is it?" Jade asked him. "Something wrong?" Without answering Tyson ran towards the trees. "What the – hey, Tyson, c'mon!"

She ran after him, following the flame on his rump and now his yelling. _God, this is a hyperactive Pokémon!_ Jade thought. Tripping on the root of a tree, she found her face planted into the ground. Standing, she brushed the dirt off her face. "Tyson, you're pushing it!" she yelled, looking around. "You can't keep running around like this! If you do, you'll go straight into your PokéBall!"

"_Chimchar!"_ From beyond the trees, she heard Tyson scream. Her heart jumped and she ran towards the sound of his cries.

"Tyson!" she cried, skidding to a stop in a small clearing in the trees. Seeing the sight before her, Jade gasped. Tyson was standing before a small blue and black Pokémon that resembled a small lion. Facing Tyson were two twin boys with flaming red hair. In their hands were rocks. Seeing Jade, they dropped their rocks.

"What's going on?" Jade demanded, kneeling before the blue and black Pokémon. It had bruises on its body and was panting. She reached out a hesitant hand, and then placed it comfortingly on the injured Pokémon's back. The Pokémon flinched and she drew her hand away, standing to glare at the trainers.

They were probably ten, maybe eleven, wearing vests over lightly colored shirts. The twin on the right had a gold strip dyed into his red hair, while the twin on the left had a white strip in his hair. The gold-striped twin scowled at her, his hands clenching into tight fists.

"What's going on?" he repeated. "That thing stole our Pokémon food!" He pointed beyond Jade to near the trunk of a large tree. Following his gesture, she saw a small bag of Pokémon food spilt over the ground, torn and crushed.

Tyson looked at the blue and black Pokémon, which avoided his gaze. He walked past Jade and stopped before the other Pokémon. _"Chimchar?"_ he asked, but the Pokémon didn't respond. _"Chim, chim char…chim?"_

Jade watched as the other Pokémon slowly looked up, an embarrassed look in its eyes. _"Shinx,"_ it said, _"shi shi, inx. Shinx."_

The two Pokémon continued their conversation as Jade looked back at the twins. The white-striped twin was watching the Pokémon as well, curious, while the gold-striped twin glared at her.

"Why are you interfering?" the gold-striped twin asked. "You've no right; this is our own business with that stupid Electric Pokémon!"

Jade bristled. "I'm a Pokémon trainer," she declared, "and I won't allow other trainers to mistreat Pokémon. That's why I'm interfering." Pointing to their belts, where they had PokéBalls attached, she asked, "Would you want someone to treat your Pokémon like you're treating this one, if they stole someone else's food?"

"Our Pokémon wouldn't steal in the first place!" The gold-striped twin waved that aside, exasperated. "They know how to behave!" He pointed to the blue and black Pokémon, which shrank away. "That stupid thing is a thief, and a disgrace to other Pokémon!"

Tyson ran in front of Jade, yelling angrily. He jumped up in down, speaking rapidly, pointing from the other Pokémon, to the food, and then off into the trees. Jade looked in the direction Tyson pointed, confused. What was over there, and what did it have to do with this?

"GRAH! I'm sick of this!" the gold-striped twin cried. Beside him, his brother looked at him questioningly. Looking at his brother, the gold-striped twin said, "C'mon, Kevin, let's show them what real Pokémon can do!" Reaching to his belt, the gold-striped twin removed a PokéBall, expanding it to its larger form.

Jade blinked, confused. What was this boy's problem? He was so loud and rash. _Is he really going to battle us over this?_ she wondered. In front of her, Tyson stood straighter, face determined.

"Hey –" she began, only to be cut off.

"Starly, let's go!" The gold-striped twin threw his PokéBall, a smirk on his face as a Starly appeared in front of him in a flash of light.

Beside him, his brother Kevin sighed. "Is this really appropriate?" he asked. After receiving a glare from his brother, Kevin took out his own PokéBall, and throwing it, yelled, "Murkrow – I choose you!"

Another flash of light appeared, revealing a black bird Pokémon that landed calmly on the ground, looking at Tyson curiously. Its beak was hooked and its tail feathers looked like a broom. On its head, its feathers formed what looked like a witch's hat.

"Murkrow?" Jade repeated, pulling out her Pokédex. She had seen Starly before, but never a Murkrow; it was an odd-looking bird Pokémon.

"_Murkrow, the Darkness Pokémon. It is said to lure travelers into the mountains and leave them there. It is also believed that seeing a Murkrow at night brings misfortune,"_ the Pokédex said. Hearing what the Pokédex said, the Murkrow titled its head to one side, as if unsure of what to think about the Pokédex's accusations.

"Are you both going to battle me at once?" Jade asked, putting her Pokédex away. "That wouldn't be right; Tyson's my only Pokémon."

"Oh –" Kevin looked taken aback and brought out Murkrow's PokéBall again, to be interrupted by his brother.

"That's your problem!" the gold-striped shouted. On the ground in front of him, the Starly chirped in agreement. Kevin put his face in his hands, his Murkrow looking confused. "Starly, use Quick Attack!" he ordered, pointing at Tyson.

"Wait!" Jade called, but the Starly was already in the air, flying at Tyson, a stream of white light following him.

Tyson braced himself, eyes hard, as Jade thought quickly. This isn't what she had pictured her first battle to be like. "Quick, Tyson, use Ember!" she shouted.

As the Starly came closer, Tyson took a breath and opened his mouth, shooting multiple small balls of fire at the Starly.

"Dodge it, Starly, and keep using Quick Attack!" the gold-striped twin yelled. Starly's eyes narrowed and it twisted in the air, dodging the fire. Before Tyson could move to use Ember again, Starly slammed into him with Quick Attack sending him flying.

Tyson hit the ground and rolled backwards until he was on his feet again, panting. A bruise was starting to form on his chest where Starly had collided into him. Jade ran closer to him, her heart pounding.

"Tyson, are you alright?" she asked. She didn't anticipate any of this. But then, did she expect to make it to Jubilife without running into any trainers?

Standing up straighter, Tyson nodded and said, _"Chimchar!"_

Looking at him, Jade saw determination. Something was driving Tyson to want to fight. Maybe it was the way he was – she hadn't even known him for a day. But still, in the few hours she had known him, this was the most serious Tyson had ever been. Was something wrong? Or was he always like this in a battle?

"Starly, use Tackle!" She looked back at the gold-striped twin, who was sending his Starly in for another hit. After ordering his Pokémon to attack, the boy turned to his brother. "Kevin, do _something!_ Are you going to just stand there?"

"_Starly!"_ The Starly was racing towards Tyson again, a determined look on its face. Still under the tree, the black and blue Pokémon was staring at the battle, wide-eyed.

Jade frowned. She was thinking too much and wasn't paying attention to what was going on. Did she expect to battle Gym Leaders and more experienced trainers like this? "Tyson," she said her voice harder; she would have to focus now. This was the real deal. "Use Flame Wheel!"

Flames appeared in Tyson's mouth and he jumped into a somersault and began to roll at the Starly. The Starly rose higher into the air, dodging the attack. Tyson jumped up and glared up at the Starly. In the air, the Starly let out a mocking cry.

"Tyson, Ember – one more time!" Jade called. Opening his mouth, Tyson again unleashed a spew of fireballs at Starly.

"Dodge it and use Tackle!" The Starly rolled in the air again at his trainer's command, dodging the fire, and dove at Tyson again, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Keep using Ember, Tyson," Jade said, "but move it to follow Starly!"

Again Tyson opened his mouth, sending more fireballs Starly's way. The bird Pokémon twisted, but Tyson turned his head, following it. Not having the time to dodge again, the Starly cried as the fireballs pelted its chest.

"Murkrow, Tackle the Chimchar!"

Jade gasped as the Murkrow flew forward, slamming into Tyson, and sending him flying a few feet. She had totally forgotten about Kevin. Looking back at the twins, she saw Kevin watching as his Murkrow went after Tyson again.

"Peck it, Murkrow!" he ordered. Murkrow flew at Tyson, who was getting back up on his feet, beak pointed at him.

"Get out of its way, Tyson!" Jade called, desperate.

"Not so fast!" The gold-striped twin pointed at Chimchar. "Quick Attack, Starly!" The Starly rushed towards Tyson again, this time its eyes burning with anger.

Tyson looked from the Starly to the Murkrow, unsure what to do. Jade herself was lost at what to do. How could she counter _two_ attacks? _We'll have to just go after one, and hope we're hitting the right one,_ Jade thought.

"Use Flame Wheel on Murkrow, Tyson!" she ordered. "Counter it!"

Flames burst from his mouth as Tyson rolled towards Murkrow. Starly turned in the air, looking to follow Tyson. Jade watched, her heart pounding. This wasn't looking good, and she didn't want Tyson to get too hurt. But what would she do if it came to that? What would it look like if she withdrew from the battle? Would the gold-striped twin let her? Kevin, maybe, but not his brother…his brother was too…crazy.

Suddenly a ball of blue fur, surrounded by blue electricity, slammed into Starly, knocking it off its course and sending it rolling on the ground. Murkrow, caught off guard by the attack on Starly, hesitated in its attack and Tyson hit it full on with his Flame Wheel. As Tyson jumped out of his Flame Wheel, the Murkrow bounced backwards, feathers coming off as it slid across the ground.

Jade gaped at the Pokémon that had intercepted Starly. It was the blue and black Pokémon that had supposedly stolen the Pokémon food. Its black tail, which bore a four-pointed star, was slashing back and forth, as the Pokémon's mouth was twisted in a snarl. Tyson, seeing his rescuer, jumped up and down, cheering.

"_Chim, Chimchar!"_

"What the –?!" The gold-striped trainer took a step forward. "Stupid Shinx!" he yelled. "Get out of this battle! It has nothing to do with you!"

"It does," Jade said. She looked from the Pokémon – the Shinx – back to the gold-striped trainer. "Did you forget? You attacked this Pokémon."

"I wouldn't of had to if it hadn't stole our food!" the gold-striped trainer argued. "Starly, let's teach it a final lesson!" He turned his attention back to the battle as his Starly rose into the air again. "Use Quick Attack!"

"Tyson, cover Shinx with Flame Wheel!" Jade called. Tyson jumped forward, turning into his ball of flames and rolling past the Shinx and heading towards the Starly.

"_Starly!"_ The Starly quickened its pace, wings spread wide.

"Murkrow, use Night Shade to throw Chimchar off!" Kevin called. His Murkrow jumped into the air, its eyes glowing red and two black beams firing towards Tyson.

"Tyson, look out!" Jade cried. Tyson pulled out of his attack, looking at the beams with wide eyes.

The Shinx jumped in front of Tyson. Yellow electricity glowed around its body, and with a shout of its name, _"Shinx!"_ sent a bolt of lightning at the black beams. The two attacks collided and with a loud crash created a cloud of smoke.

From the middle of the smoke came a cry. _"Chimchar!"_ Jade watched, horrified, as Tyson was pushed from the smoke by Starly's Quick Attack. He rolled backwards and laid on the ground for a second, before pushing himself up, panting.

"Tyson, are you alright?" Jade asked, rushing to his side. Tyson looked at her and nodded. Looking up, she saw the Shinx run over to them, a concerned look in its eyes. "How about you? Are you alright?"

The Shinx blinked, then nodded. Stepping forward it pressed its nose to Tyson's chest. _"Shi?"_

"_Chim."_ Tyson nodded, looking over the Shinx and at the two bird Pokémon.

The two bird Pokémon stood before their trainers, staring determinedly at them. Now that an attack had been full fledged against his brother, Kevin looked focused on the fight. That worried Jade; even if the Shinx was going to help, and had the advantage type, she knew nothing about it. Shinx had also been injured beforehand. How long would it last in battle already injured? _It's willing to fight, though,_ Jade thought, looking at the small Pokémon. It was glaring at its opponents, teeth bared and small sparks jumping over its fur.

Jade blinked, the sparks reminding her of how it had joined the battle. It had tackled Starly while its fur had glowed with the blue electricity. _Spark!_ She knew that move; an Electric attack that made full contact. A form of Tackle that was special to Electric types, mostly.

"Alright guys," Jade said. The two Pokémon glanced at her, waiting. It felt odd, someone – even Pokémon looking at her, waiting for instructions. But that was what she did as a trainer. If she was going to be successful, she would have to get used to it. "Let's hit them hard at once."

Pointing forward with a hand, she cried, "Tyson, use Flame Wheel! Shinx, use Spark!"

The two Pokémon charged forward, eyes focused in on their targets. Tyson began to spin, flames encircling his body. Blue sparks jumped around Shinx as it ran next to Tyson, ignoring the heat of the flames.

"Starly – Quick Attack!" yelled the gold-striped twin.

"Use Aerial Ace, Murkrow!" Kevin ordered.

Chirping the two bird Pokémon rose into the air. Starly rushed towards Tyson, the air glowing white around it. Murkrow flew towards Shinx, the air swirling around it. Both Shinx and Tyson continued charging. Shinx's eyes narrowed, and it picked up speed. The flames grew larger around Tyson as he rolled faster towards the charging Starly.

The four Pokémon were about to collide, when suddenly blue light surrounded both Tyson and Shinx. Their attacks were canceled as they were lifted into the air. Tyson flapped his arms widely, eyes wide as he looked around; beside him, the Shinx tried to use Thunderbolt again, but was unable to. Jade gaped at the scene, unsure of what to do. Slowly Tyson and Shinx began to float backwards towards Jade, and she took them in her arms.

Looking up towards the twins, expecting an attack, she instead saw a Staraptor standing before them, the twins looking to the right, eyes shocked. Jade followed their gaze to see a girl her age with long strawberry-blonde hair, looking at them with annoyance.


	4. The Cost of Battle

Sorry about the long break. Got caught up in life and school. :| But I plan on working on this! I honestly do. I may have to replay Platinum to refresh my memory of places and Pokémon, since I've been playing Black and White for awhile now, lol.

**Disclaimer: The Pokémon and places do not belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Cost of Battle**

Jade stood shocked for a moment, unfamiliar with the white Pokémon that hovered beside the new trainer. The Pokémon's body was egg-shaped, with small red and blue triangles that dotted its chest. It flapped large wings to stay aloft, with little feet sticking out below it.

"Cara!" Kevin's gasp brought Jade's attention back to the twins. The gold-striped twin was scowling, his Starly flattening itself before the Staraptor that glowered at it. Kevin's Murkrow had landed on his shoulder, eyeing Staraptor with unease. "What are you doing here?"

Cara, the tall strawberry-blonde trainer, glared at Kevin and his brother. She advanced on them, her strange Pokémon following her silently. Jade pulled her eyes away from the newcomers and knelt beside Tyson and the Shinx. Bruises covered both of the Pokémons' small little bodies. Tyson collapsed onto his hindquarters, panting heavily and his eyes glazed. Shinx slowly lowered itself to the ground, closing its eyes as it struggled to control its breathing. She had to have some sort of Potion on her – or she should have, anyway.

"What am I doing here?" Cara repeated with a sharp voice. Jade glanced up at the girl as she removed her backpack. "I heard the commotion all the way from our cabin!" she cried. "I should have known you two couldn't go into this forest without causing trouble!"

"It's not our fault!" The gold-striped twin clenched his fists. _"That_ thing –" he pointed to Shinx "stole our Pokémon food! Were we supposed to just let it get away?" On the ground, his Starly nodded vigorously.

"Who controls your behavior?" Cara demanded. "This little Pokémon?" She motioned to Shinx, who had opened one eye to watch the conversation. Jade, who was going through her backpack, jumped when she noticed the other girl looking at her. "You _both_ can control yourselves better than that."

Kevin flinched under the girl's glare. "I'm sorry," he muttered. Looking sideways at his brother, he nudged him. "Keith, we should –"

"Do nothing!" Keith shouted, exasperated. "That little fiend's a thief, and that trainer butted in where she didn't belong. _It's not our –"_

"Stop blaming others for your stupidity." Cara glared at Keith, her Staraptor fluffing out his feathers. Her other Pokémon had shied away from the fighting and was standing under a tree. Sighing, Cara turned to Jade. "I apologize for my younger brothers," she said. Behind her, Keith began to say something but Kevin kicked him in the shin.

Jade looked up from her backpack, feeling uncomfortable. Tyson was now asleep in front of her, his little tail extinguished, and Shinx had closed both eyes again. "If the Pokémon food is an issue," Jade said, "I can pay you guys back for it."

Cara smiled at her, which shocked Jade a little. "No, we actually have a large stock of food. My brother just searches for a reason to bully Electric types."

"I DO NOT!" Keith yelled. His Starly took flight as he went to charge at Cara, but Kevin caught him. Staraptor hopped back a few feet, shaking its head. "That little –"

"Shut up!" Cara snapped at him. Turning back to Jade, she explained, "My family specializes in Flying types. Keith is very passionate about bird Pokémon, so he naively hates any other type strong against them." Kneeling beside Shinx, she asked Jade, "Is this your Shinx?"

"No." Jade removed her spare jacket from her backpack and sighed. She'd forgotten to bring Potions along with her. How stupid was that? Looking at the two Pokémon before her, she felt her heart twist. Never again would she forget to carry Potions on her. "But the Chimchar – his name is Tyson – is."

Cara frowned. "Your Pokémon are really hurt." She glared back at her brothers. Kevin flinched while Keith glared back at her. "Come to our cabin, I'll heal them."

"What?" Keith's face turned as red as his hair. "I don't want –"

"I didn't ask what you wanted," Cara snapped. "These Pokémon need help. Togekiss!"

The white Pokémon that had been unknown to Jade fluttered over to Cara. Jade gaped at it, _Togekiss?_ She'd never heard of such a Pokémon before. Grimacing, she remembered her Pokédex. Why hadn't she thought of that before? It would have told her what the Pokémon was.

Remembering Cara's offer, Jade nodded to the other girl. "That would be great." She looked down at Tyson, who was still fast asleep. Frowning, she withdrew his PokéBall and allowed him to return to it.

"Togekiss," Cara turned to her Pokémon, "carry Shinx to our cabin, okay?" The white Pokémon chirped a response as Cara placed the now sleeping Electric Pokémon on Togekiss' back.

Replacing her jacket in her backpack, Jade stood. Looking over at the twins, she saw them returning their Pokémon to their PokéBalls as well. Cara let her Staraptor lead the way as she made her way back to the road. Her brothers followed, Keith muttering to himself.

Jade hesitated, looking around the clearing. When she turned she saw what she was looking for: the bag of Pokémon food Shinx had stolen; it was still nestled between the roots of an oak tree. Walking to it, Jade picked up the bag, examining it closely. If it was for survival purposes had not, Shinx had fought to defend it. It deserved to know that it was safe.

Following Cara and her brothers, Jade tied the bag closed and put it in her backpack.

Cara and her brothers lived in a cabin only half a mile away from the clearing. It was a large; two story building, with the second floor being used as a full aviary. As Jade approached their home, she saw multiple types of bird Pokémon fly in and out of the large window on the second floor. The cabin was completely surrounded by forest, and Jade noticed nests in the trees nearby.

Keith said nothing to them as they arrived at the cabin; he simply slammed his way inside and turned abruptly down a hall. Kevin watched his brother with pursed lips, but went to sit on the couch in the living room instead of following. Cara paid no attention to her brother's slamming, but instead led Jade and her Togekiss to the kitchen.

Jade hung her backpack from the back of a chair, looking around their cabin. The kitchen, dining room, and living room, was all one giant room. The wooden floors were covered by area rugs and pictures of bird Pokémon hung on every wall. Feathers littered the floor in the dining and living area, but she could see they took care to keep the birds away from the kitchen.

Cara pulled a sheet from a cabinet and approached the dining table. With a flap she tossed the sheet over the table, settling it over the edges. "Why don't you set – Tyson, was it?" Jade nodded. "On the table, I'll see to the both of them in a minute." Without waiting for Jade's response, Cara turned to her Togekiss and removed the injured Pokémon from its back.

Jade summoned Tyson from his PokéBall. He materialized on the table, still fast asleep. His orange and yellow fur still scuffed and bruised from his battle. Jade sat in a chair in front of him, stroking his back gently. He was so small…would he get hurt like this every time they battled? The thought made Jade grimace. Could she handle seeing her Pokémon torn after every fight?

Her mind flashed to a battle she had watched in the Kanto Pokémon League: it was between an Arcanine and a Nidoking. The two trainers had made it through the entire League and were now fighting each other for the Champion title. Never before had Jade seen a battle last so long – it took the entire day to play out. Finally, at seven o'clock at night, the battle finally ended. The Nidoking had gone too far with a Horn Attack, and had given a lethal wound to the Arcanine. Jade remembered the screams and gasps of the crowd as the Arcanine collapsed, the Nidoking covered in blood.

The sound Arcanine's trainer had howled still haunted Jade in her nightmares. She could still see the trainer clinging to his Arcanine as Pokémon medics rushed to the field. The Nidoking's trainer only stood there in shock, staring at his blood covered Pokémon.

"Are you okay?" Cara's voice made Jade jump. Being jerked from her thoughts, Jade looked up to see Cara looking at her with concerned eyes. "You're pale. What's wrong?"

Jade looked at Tyson, who was still sleeping on the table. Her eyes blurred for a moment, before she pushed herself up from the table. "I'm fine." She could hear the emotion choked in her voice, but she chose to ignore it. "I need some air."

Before Cara could say anything, Jade ran from the room, ignoring Kevin's confused look. Closing the cabin door behind her, Jade ran to the nearest tree and braced herself against it. Her stomach was churning horribly and her throat stung as she fought the tears in her eyes.

Is this what being a Pokémon trainer was about? Watching her Pokémon engage in fights that would seriously injure them? Would she one day watch her own Pokémon die in battle, like the Arcanine's trainer had? The image of seeing Tyson, bloody and lifeless, on an imaginary battlefield made her dry heave. Could she do this?

Turning so that her back was against the tree, Jade slid to the ground. Did she really want to put her Pokémon through that?


	5. What it Means to Be a Trainer

Well, I spit this one out pretty fast, lol. I have some Pokémon songs on my iPod (yeah, that's how big a fan I am) and lately I've been listening to "You and Me and Pokémon". I think it fits the story pretty well, but I think it's a generic song about Pokémon trainers.

(.com/watch?v=fERhjPooumo)

* * *

**Chapter Five: What it Means to Be a Trainer**

The next thing Jade remembered was someone gently shaking her shoulder. Groaning a little, she opened her eyes to see Cara kneeling in front of her. The sun setting and sky was full of bird Pokémon returning to either the aviary or the trees. Jade rubbed her eyes. She didn't remember falling asleep, but obviously she had. Strange, because she didn't remember being that tired.

Her mind flashed to Tyson and she bolted upright. "Tyson –?" Had something happened? Is that why Cara was here? _But he wasn't injured _that _badly,_ she told herself.

"Is fine," Cara said with a smile. "He's resting, but he woke up awhile ago to eat. He ate all his food. Rather quickly, too," she added, raising an eyebrow.

Jade smiled. She hadn't known Tyson for that long, but she had already figured out that he liked to eat. If he ate like he normally did – by stuffing everything into his mouth – then he was probably doing fine. "He always does that," she replied. After hesitating for a moment, Jade asked, "What about Shinx?"

"Shinx is fine as well." Cara sat down beside Jade, wrapping her arms around her knees. "He's still awake and watching TV with Kevin and Murkrow." Cara smiled. "It's so odd to see all three of them staring at the TV like it was something holy."

"Good." Jade was glad to hear that the small Electric Pokémon was doing well. She was even more pleased to hear that he was still at the house. For some reason, she had been hoping that Shinx wouldn't go far. She was very interested in the Pokémon.

"What got you so upset?" Cara's voice was gentle, but her eyes held a strong curiosity.

Jade shifted on the grass uncomfortably. Would she sound silly, sharing her concerns with this girl she didn't know? What would Cara think of what she said, as another trainer? _Maybe that's what I need,_ Jade suddenly thought, _to talk to another trainer._

"My family and I just moved here from Kanto," Jade said, picking a blade of grass from the ground. "Back in Kanto, I used to go to every Pokémon League with my mother and father. One year, we saw a Pokémon die on the battlefield from an injury." She twisted the leaf in her fingers, snapping it in half. "When I saw how badly Tyson and Shinx had been injured…" Holding her palms flat, Jade let the pieces of grass float away on the wind. She kept her eyes facing forward, to maybe hide the tears that were building up again.

"…You were reminded of that battle," Cara finished for her. Cara's voice was soft and as Jade looked at her; she saw understanding in the other girl's eyes. "Listen," she shifted to face Jade better, "Pokémon aren't invincible. They're just like you and me: they're mortal and their bodies break. What happened to that Pokémon was tragic, I'm sure, but that is actually very rare.

"Pokémon get hurt in battles, just like you would get hurt if you got in a fist fight. It happens. But just like you go into a fight, knowing you may get hurt, so do they. Some Pokémon refuse to battle, knowing they'll be injured. As a trainer, it is your job to teach them how to fight so that they _won't _get hurt as badly." Cara frowned. "When I was just beginning as a trainer when I turned ten, my then Staravia broke his left wing in a battle. He hadn't performed a Wing Attack correctly. After he healed, he still wished to battle, so we worked on his Wing Attack until he could do it without hurting himself."

Jade looked at Cara, shocked. Cara's face had dropped and her eyes had darkened; Jade could tell that even now, years later, Staraptor's injury still bothered her. Had Cara felt how she was feeling now?

"Just because you're a Pokémon trainer," Cara continued, "doesn't mean you have to specialize in battles. There are coordinators, breeders, researchers, and plenty more options out there. But if you want to be a trainer, you have to learn to see your Pokémons' injuries as lessons and learn from them." Standing, Cara extended a hand to Jade. "Tyson is doing fine and so is Shinx. Both are still young and you are still new as a trainer. The more you practice, the better you all will get."

Jade took Cara's hand and the other girl helped her stand. On her feet, Jade brushed dirt and leaves off her jeans. "Thank you," she said, looking Cara in the eye. "I appreciate you listening to me."

Cara smiled at her. "Come on, let's go see if Tyson's awake."

Tyson was awake when they entered the cabin again and before Jade was even completely inside, the Chimchar was in her arms. Shinx only watched her from the couch, curled up on a pillow, eyes expressionless.

To Keith's disappointment, Cara told Jade to spend the night with them. Seeing the moon already beginning its climb, Jade accepted the offer. When she had set out on her journey, she knew she would be sleeping under the stars. The idea never really settled well with her.

After dinner, Cara took her on a tour of the cabin. As they ascended the stairs that led to the aviary, Cara explained more about her family. "Both of my parents left about a year ago, to 'reclaim their youth,' as they called it. They wanted to travel the region again, just the two of them, like they had when they were trainers." Cara's face darkened as she scowled. "They called me home from _my_ journey to watch the boys, and while they were away, Kevin and Keith turned ten. So instead of receiving their first bird Pokémon from our parents, they got them from me."

The sound of cawing and screeching had grown steadily louder as they climbed the steps, and Jade noticed more feathers littering the floor. She watched Cara, puzzled. How could her parents just leave them? How could they be so selfish? Cara was her age – fourteen – did they really think that she could watch over those two boys on her own?

"You don't have any family?" Jade asked as they reached the door. She had learned that the family – the Faulkners – were well-known breeders of bird Pokémon. The symbol that they used to identify themselves was a PokéBall with brown wings on it. This symbol was painted on the door to the aviary.

"My grandparents on my dad's side died before I was born," Cara replied, "and my mother is on bad terms with her mother. Both are only children, so it's just me…" Anything else Cara might have said was lost as she opened the door.

The Pokémon were much louder with the door open. At first Jade jumped, shocked, but slowly as she entered the aviary the noise became less deafening. The aviary was simple, as most of the bird Pokémon chose to nest in the nearby trees: there were two large inverted benches extending down to the room. On the benches were materials gathered by the bird Pokémon to build nests, and Jade could see the mother birds sitting on their nests, some already asleep.

They were all birds found locally in the Sinnoh region: evolutionary lines of Staraptor and Hounchkrow, as well as a few Chatots. There were so many of all ages Jade was taken aback. There were hatchlings cawing to their mothers, adolescent and adult Pokémon soaring around the room, and older bird Pokémon that were already asleep.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Cara asked her voice heavy with awe.

As Jade stepped over a fresh pile of droppings, she smiled and said, "Sure." _Beauty truly is in the eye of the beholder,_ she thought. The room was too smelly and too full of feathers and droppings to be considered "beautiful" to her.

She followed Cara down the lines of benches, until they stopped before a small nest. The mother Staravia perched just outside of the nest, watching her three Starly hatchlings hop around – or really, two jump around. Two Starly were hoping around each other, chirping and fluttering. The third hatchling stood watching its siblings, showing no interest in playing.

"These are the first Starly my Staraptor has fathered," she explained, picking up one of the bouncing Starly. There was a glow in her voice, like a mother speaking of her child. "They'll be strong little tykes, just like their dad."

Jade wasn't an expert on bird Pokémon, so she couldn't tell just by looking at them if they were strong or not. They seemed about the size of the Starly she had seen flying around on the road and their feathers were glossy. One thing she could say for sure, she thought as one bounced into another, is that they had a lot of energy.

There was a loud pounding coming from the stairs, drowning out the sounds of the bird Pokémon. Jade looked at the door, confused, and then jumped when Kevin burst into the room, his Murkrow flapping around his head in alarm.

"C–Cara! J–Jade!" he gasped, leaning over. "Shinx – Shinx ran off!" Jade blinked, taken aback. "Tyson went with him!"

Jade's blood ran cold.


End file.
